1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to presentation of advertisements in conjunction with video data and, more specifically, to dynamically modifying advertisements presented in conjunction with video data.
2. Background
Uploaders and publishers of online content, such as video or text data, often seek to monetize the content that is presented to online users. One common method for monetization of content presents advertisements in conjunction with the content. Many methods generate revenue by presenting advertisements with content and financially compensating the user presenting the content when an advertisement presented along with the content is accessed. To increase the likelihood that advertisements displayed with content are accessed and increase compensation, users often seek to present advertisements related to the presented content. For example, if videos showing car races are displayed, advertisements relating to automotive products or services are more likely to appeal to viewers of the car race videos. This similarity of content makes it more likely that viewers will access the advertisement and provide revenue to the video provider.
To increase the likelihood that advertisements and presented content have similar subject matter, a content provider submits data describing the content to one or more advertising servers (ad servers). An ad server analyzes the description of the content and selects advertisements associated with data that is similar to the description. For example, a content provider associates one or more keywords with video data and an ad server uses the keywords to identify advertisements associated with similar keywords. In the above example regarding videos of car races, the video data provider may associate keywords of “racing,” “car,” “automotive,” “acceleration” and “brakes” with the video data and an ad server selects advertisements associated with one or more of the keywords for presentation along with the video data.
However, a content provider may change keywords associated with content over time. For example, if advertisements presented along with the content are infrequently accessed, the content provider may change the keywords associated with the content to present different advertisements along with the content. Conventional techniques require the content provider to individually access each ad server that selects advertisements and to edit the keywords associated with the video data by each ad server. Individually modifying keywords used by each ad server is a time consuming process and may also result in incomplete updating of data associated with content by different ad servers, limiting the number of relevant advertisements presented with the content.